oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Goldie Gold
High-Stakes: Pitt Trap reveals that Gold has gained the epithet of "Demon" through the world for her gruesome acts. | occupation = , High-Stakes: Pitt Trap states the entire world views Gold a vicious Rookie Pirate. | bounty = 32,000,000 | age = 21 (Debut, 1578) | height = 191 cm (6'3" ft.) | birth = October 1st | status = Alive: on Port Royal | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Mero Mero no Mi | dfename = Love-Love Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of falling in love | dftype = Paramecia }} "Demon" High-Stakes: Pitt Trap reveals that Gold has gained the epithet of '''"Demon" through the world for her gruesome acts. Goldie Gold', is a from Amazon Lily and a Rookie PirateHigh-Stakes: Pitt Trap states the entire world views Gold a vicious Rookie Pirate.. She had previously left the island and set out on her own in search of the They Kidnapped Our Weatherman!: Gold mentions her ambition of acquiring the . however following the reveal of Brazzers D. Brennan having consumed the fruit and her clash with him and Lucky Roulette, she has vowed to kill him and retrieve the fruit.Drifting: Gold vows to kill Brazzers D. Brennan and Lucky Roulette and claim both their fruits. She is the daughter of Goldie Locks.Daydreaming:Gold‘s mother is revealed to be Goldie Locks a member of the Kuja Tribe and a person with a 350,000,000 bounty on her head. Appearance Gallery Gold01.png|Gold's general appearance. Gold02.png|Gold’s muscular physic. Gold03.png|Gold’s full appearance. Gold04.png|Gold’s outfit on Formasa. Gold05.png|Gold’s Outfit on Port Royal. Personality Gold is a very emotionally composed individual with a calm and insightful demeanor, and is always showing noticeable maturity in any given situation. She is a truly dedicated individual, willing to go to extremes to reach her desired goals, whether it be massacring an entire town based solely on a rumor or traveling halfway around the world on whispers and word of mouth. She is also shown to be a very brutal and cold hearted individual as noted with her casual tendencies to massacre entire towns, groups and marines without hesitation or remorse.Drifting:Gold brutally kills some of the marines stationed on Port Royal before later brutally murdering members of the High End Pirates when they attempted to rob her. Aforementioned Gold prefers to remain wholesomely detached to things that doesn’t concern her or her goal which is a significant amount of things in the world, however it has been shown that she does in fact take great pride in her Warriors Pride and tends be lose her detached outlook once it becomes attacked or wounded as seen when she recklessly attacked Azrael after he wounded and belittled her pride as a warrior.HeatingUp:Gold looses her cool and detached persona before recklessly attacking Azrael for wounding her Warriors Pride after striking her. Relationships Powers & Abilities Gold is quickly becoming recognized as a powerful future element, despite her having only recently become known in the world. Her strength is great enough to easily massacre three towns throughout the and , and casually engage and decimate the pursuing Marine solider without sustaining any form of injury. The fact that she managed to earn a 32,000,000 bounty on her first outing as a pirate further supports her prominent capabilities, this is further supported by her ability to fight Brazzers D. Brennan, Lucky Roulette and McQueen Victoria on even ground despite the former two being top rookies from the Blue Wave and the later being a powerful ranked Marine, with her coming close to killing Brennan.Wild Running: Gold almost decapitates Brennan. Physical Prowess Being a warrior of the infamous , and having gone through their extremely rigorous training since childhood, which consist mainly of grueling exercises in addition to live combat training, Gold has developed immense physical strength. She could do extraordinarily powerful attacks of super-human strength that can easily shatter concrete as well as take down many powerful Marine officers. Her strength is supplemented with her tremendous speed, agility and incredible flexibility, allows her to easily tear through her enemies. Her strength is further demonstrated by her ability to easily carry around and swing her beloved great sword, Achilles. A blade that is known to have been forged from the heaviest metals on Amazon Lily. She further demonstrated her strength when she easily picked up an man twice her size and weight with ease and snapped his neck before using Achilles to bisect another grown adult easily three times her own weight and size. Drifting: Gold brutally snaps a member of the High End Pirates neck before bisecting another before massacring the rest. Fighting Style Weapons Achilles Gold with a large great sword which she has affectionately dubbed Achilles. Her skill with the great blade is great enough to destroy object with a single swing, she is also capable of swinging it around in a manner similar to that of a spear. Midas Gold carries around an extra large white scaled snake named Midas, that wears a turban with two pointed edges and a red orb on top along with an orange headdress, and a chain with a green orb around it’s neck. It has the ability to track and sense things through vibrations and heat signatures, and secretes a very potent and deadly venom, which Gold uses to coat her weapons in. Attacks Devil Fruit While previously unknownDrifting:Gold briefly pondered and entertained the thought of using her Devil Fruit ability, revealing that she had already consumed a fruit despite her desire to have the Magu Magu no Mi. to many, Gold has revealed that she consumed the in her fight against the Marine Captain Azrael. This Paramecia class fruit allows Gold to use the powerful emotions of lust or perversion to transform opponents into stone.Heating Up:Gold reveals she ate the in her haste to leave Amazon Lily after she used it’s ability to petrify the Leg of Azrael. Haki Like all the members of the , Gold possesses mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world know as Haki And is vastly unaware of its use in suppressing Devil Fruits. Busoshoku Gold posses a high level of skill in Busoshoku Haki for someone who only just began to learn how to use it a year earlier, this allows her to effectively bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user and touching the "real body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides. Through the usage of this form of Haki, Gold is capable of increasing the destructive powers of her weapons, to the point of being able to turn a simple feather into a weapon capable of piercing even trees. While not the best of her abilities, Gold is capable of hardening certain portions of her body in Busoshoku to form a temporary armored exterior. She displayed this branch of Haki, when she attempted to server Brazzers D. Brennan’s hand on Formosa. Wild Running:Gold coats her weapons in Haki to attack Brazzers D. Brennan. She also demonstrated the ability imbue her attacks with it. Wild Running:Gold coats her leg in Busoshoku Haki to empower her air blade roll to counter Victoria’s. Kenbunshoku Gold has demonstrated the ability to use Kenbunshoku Haki on various occasions, having a great grasp and control of it’s functions. This most notably being when she utilized It as a makeshift radar to identify The different presence of the inhabitants of Port Royal from vast distances and was even able to instantly estimate the strength of each person.Drifting:Gold Uses her Kenbunshoku Haki to correctly identify and determine the strength of different people on Port Royal from vast distances. History Bounty |} Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes * '''Goldie Gold'’s name and basic character concept was thought up by the authors older sister as a joke. *Gold is roughly based upon the authors sister, as a way to pay homage for the character idea and her love for the . Extras * The image source is Vidya the "Saptarupa" from the webtoon, CANDALA. References